BMX
by LeonAlec
Summary: Set to happen where the game BMXxxx takes place. Rating will go up as the story proceeds. Includes some neat BMX riding, a little romance and everyday life in Bronx, NYC.
1. Competition

A/N: The game is BMX**XXX** (PS2, by AKA Acclaim). You don't necessarily have to have played the game in order to be able to read this, though.

* * *

I knew I had sometimes felt worse in the past. I just couldn't recall an occasion in which.

In a narrow and filthy passageway between two high buildings, Bronx, NYC, I was throwing up what was left of my hot dog lunch. My white bike was lying on the ground, and I grabbed the wall with my left hand in order to keep standing. The world kept blurring and spinning around. I knew why they had told me not to ride when drunk.

Twelve hours earlier I had woken up in my apartment that's only furniture was a small and almost broken bed, and a BMX bike in the corner. I had glanced out through the filthy window, and seen the world all beneath me; the trains, the cars, the people. The hookers that always stood on the other side of the road, come rain and shine. I quickly got dressed.

I had cut off the hems of my gray jeans and thus created shorts. I wore them low enough to show a slice of my deep red boxers beneath them. My basketball tank top was completely black, as well as my leather boots with red steeltoe tip. I never took off the chain around my neck, and the "necklace" was sealed with a lock. I had lost the key.

My hair was short, and naturally blonde for a change, but completely covered by a greenish gray hat that I had stolen the last time I visited Moscow. I had gotten into some problems with the local police, and they hadn't been treating me very nicely. So, when I finally had left the police station, I had taken the hat with me. I could only imagine in what kind of problems the poor policeman had got into when the crime was discovered and I was sitting in a plane above the Atlantic and grinning like a complete madass.

I had woken up with an uncomfortable pain in my right leg. The day before I had widened my collection of tattoos. I already had one on both of my arms, and a tribal in my chest, and a tribal band around my right leg. I had taken a skull & bones - tattoo in my left leg. I was planning on a huge tattoo on my back aswell, but I didn't have enough money yet.

I proceeded to the bathroom, a small closetlike room with a toilet, a shower, a metal sink and a filthy mirror. I shaved, leaving only the small and ridiculously blonde sideburns that I was so proud of. I was ready to face a new day.

Mullally park, and its surroundings, was a place to see that day. There was an underground BMX competition to be held, and my friend Rave had done the arrangements. When I got there, I saw a sea of youngsters on bikes, the youngest kid couldn't be a day older than ten. Only Rave was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I started to hear music - someone had brought two bigass speakers into the park.

"Yo wassup kids!" came a voice. I lifted my gaze and met the eyes of a black woman standing on the roof of a nearby warehouse. Her name was La'tey and she seemed to be the one to play the role of a DJ today. Great.

"Get ready to injure yourselves," she went on, "because this is no place for friggin' kids, ya know what I'm sayin'? This is where we measure your talent. So get ready, get set, ...WATCH THIS KIDS!"

A girl jumped off the roof with a white BMX. She landed softly on an alley-oop, accelerated, jumped from the top of the next oop, twisted herself to a 360 degrees spin with only one hand on the handlebars, landed again for a short while before jumping on the gate around the skate park and grinding it down. When she was out of sight the kids started shouting like fucking morons, and La'tey came along,

"Yeah, see that, noobs? That was elementary. Doing that ain't gonna get y'asses nowhere today. Anyone who got a sudden desire to go back home to ya mom better do it now, 'cause soon it's too late! Now let's listen to Saliva for three minutes fifteen secons to give y'all the time to go."

The song was called Click Click Boom. Only a couple of kids left the park, and I already felt sorry for the rest. Suddenly, I got a hell of a punch on my back. I nearly fell off my bike. Furious, I turned around to see Mika's grinning face. She was the girl who had impressed the kids just a while ago.

"Leon boy! What ya doing here, man?" she greeted me. "Think you wanna show these kids how to win a race?"

"Hell no," I sniffed. "Just watchin' that's all. Where's Rave?"

"Well you know him right? Last time I saw him he was with a blonde junkie hooker. That was last night, so no wonder where he is now."

"Yeah. I can't believe so many kids wish to get killed," I said, referring to the competitors.

"Tell me about it," Mika said, shaking her head. "They aren't all kids though. Some of the older ones ought have some talent."

"Yeah like who?" I wanted to know.

"Like her," she said, pointing to a blonde girl on a red bike.

The blonde's age was somewhere between 20 and 25, and she was wearing a black t-shirt and grayscale army colored pants. Her hair was on a quickly tied ponytail, and her skin was fairly tanned. She sure looked fuckable to me. I told that to Mika.

"Uh, right. I'm sure she's a dyke, though," she offered me a cold shower in mental form.

"And you'd know if she was," I grinned. "I've heard that gay people have the best gaydar."

"Suck off," Mika kindly told me. "Oh, I know that boy. He's a friend of my brother's."

She pointed at a kid with long blue mohawk and tight black panties that looked like swimming trunks. The boy's skin was gothic pale and covered with tattoos.

"What's his name?" I asked Mika.

"Rex. He's fifteen, and lives with a big fat sugar momma."

"So he's a whore?" I asked.

"No not really. He's just a homeless kid who don't care about school nor work. Still, he's gotta eat sometimes."

"Oh I see. I wonder how can he avoid getting tanned if he walks around wearing only those."

The kid noticed us and smiled to Mika. Then he took his bike over to us.

"Mika. Good to see you," he greeted.

His voice was gothic low, but I was surprised to hear that kind of voice from a skinny fifteen-year-old brat.

"Hi Rex. Here to show some skill for these motherfuckers?" Mika asked.

"Yeah sorta yes."

He seemed a bit embarrassed. At this distance I could see the white five o'clock shadow on his face. That albino beard made him look sympathetic.

"Hi there, Rex. M'name is Leon Alec," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet ya, man," he said. A funny mixing of good manners and a street kid. "Mind if I just call ya Alec?"

"Not at all. Most of the others call me Leon, though."

"Hey Rex, mind if I call you Stallion?" Mika chuckled. "It's okay to call people by their first names."

"Stallion? That your surname?" I asked Rex.

"Yo kids let's start the action!" La'tey interrupted us through twosix-feet tall speakers. Beat that.

"Yeah that's me. Better get goin' now. See ya around!" Rex called out as he went.

"That really his last name?" I asked Mika as soon as Rex was gone.

"Ain't that hilarious?" she replied.

What happens when you let an army of kids on bikes to a skate park when they think they can and should impress someone? Yeah. A mess.

Mika hired me to transport the injured kids somewhere else and call an ambulance there. We sure didn't want the police to notice and interrupt our competition. I took nine bleeding brats one by one to some distance on my bike and nearly killed one of them. I passed a taxi a few inches too near and crashed down on the road. Luckily the taxi didn't run over me and the kid with a broken bone, but the kid screamed like hell. He was about the same age as Rex, but a lot more a naive rich boy. He wanted to see the 'rough' guys and live a 'rough' life, romanticizing it so much I thought I would drown in all that sugar. I quickly got him back up on my bike and trampled us away from the reach of the cars.

I happened to be in the park when the winner was selected. Mika and La'tey argued about that for a while, but then La'tey's voice came.

"A'ight boys 'n girls, we have a winner here. That's right, the only one of ya who showed some skills here today is...you, young lady," she said, pointing at the blonde Mika and I had talked about at the beginning of the competition. "Climb up here to say a few words for da brats, lady."

The girl took her bike up the alley-oop nearest to the roof, and spinned herself next to Mika and La'tey. Showing off, but effective.

"Well now young biker, what's ya name?" La'tey asked her.

The girl grabbed the mic La'tey handed her and replied,

"I'm Sandra."

Her accent told me she was from Eastern Europe. I decided I would talk to her later.


	2. Dam

When the kids had scattered around from the park and I tried a couple of new tricks I had seen during the competition, Mika joined me with a heads up.

"Seriously, ho," I whined, lying on my back and staring at her grinning face above me, "do you always just have to maltreat me whenever I'm at sight?"

"No," she replied, giving me a hand so I could get up. "But it's fun."

"Fun? Hell yeah, Mickey, and I'm all covered in bruises. How do you expect me to pick up that gorgeous Eastern European biker looking like a sucking pro boxer?"

"Um, Leon, sorry to kill you but she's a dyke. Face it."

"No she's not," I argued. "How would you know?"

"Trust me," Mika assured.

I heard her cell phone beep.

"Wassup honey?" she answered. After a while she added, "Yeah listen I'm with Leon now so, I ask him if he wants to join us OK?"

"Join who?" I asked.

"Me and Rave," she replied to me. "Now he has woken up and wants to go to some bar. He asks if we'd like to accompany him."

"He'll only be checking on ladies," I said. "And after all that effort he always ends up rocking home with a blonde hooker. I thought he had a hangover from yesterday?"

"He has," Mika revealed dryly. "That's exactly why he needs a beer and fast. So you coming or not?"

"Sure as hell."

All right, it was a little early for a beer. Rave looked real bad, as usual, and the reason why he had wanted company was discovered the second we got inside the bar.

"Uh, listen Mika honey, would you like to lend me a few bucks? I mean, really, I'll pay you back as soon as I get my economy fixed, but right now, I'm broke."

"And when might that be, the time your economy'll be fixed?" Mika sighed, handing him a banknote.

"Geez dear, I appreciate that, I mean, totally," Rave thanked his 'girlfriend' for the loan.

Well, Mika wasn't Rave's girlfriend in the traditional meaning of the word. They had been friends forever, and it was clear to everyone around them that they were quite fond of each other. And they occasionally had sex, but it was no problem for neither of them that the vast majority of Rave's sex partners were hookers. That would have been an open relationship, if they ever had agreed to dating or seeing each other or going steady or some of the normal terms. I had never heard a reason to that they had sex, but neither had I ever heard a reason they weren't a couple, since they obviously had feelings for each other.

We sat down and ordered our drinks. I don't know why, but usually when I get drinking, I never stop early enough. I lose a lot of money and get too drunk and do stupid things. This time was no exception.

After a good five pints – I'm not sure if I counted right – Mika and I exited the bar. We left Rave to finish his intimate and for sure witty conversation with a blonde woman who had too much makeup. It was getting dark already, and Mika asked me if I was hungry. We stopped by a Spanish hot dog seller, who thanked us a thousand times for 'buying my wieners, they rule the world' with a heavy accent.

After finishing her meal, Mika called the boy we had seen earlier that day, Rex.

"Uh hi Rex you busy?" she asked. "Good. Listen lad I'm at Fifi's now and me and Leon Alec are going to the dam now – remember Leon Alec? The guy you talked to this morning? --Great. So you wanna join us with some freakin' action on the dam?"

It didn't take the boy long to answer.

"Great, just great," Mika said. "So meet you there right? Yes, I know. See ya."

We made our way to the dam, a place full of workers and such little distractions, but also full of the best BMX terrains near our neighborhood. I spotted Rex's high and shocking blue mohawk from far away.

"Hi Alec wassup?" he greeted me.

"I'm fine thanks," I replied before Mika chuckled,

"Well hi Stallion wassup with ya man?"

"Either one of you guys seen Itchi?" Rex wanted to know, ignoring Mika.

"Nah. We were hangin' around with Rave," I told him. Itchi was another biker we knew, maybe just a little more talented than Mika, Rave and me. Usually he was seen at nights biking at the dam.

"So what now?" Mika asked. "You Rex wanna show us some of you latest tricks?"

"Uh, whatever. Don't know many though."

"Oh come on," Mika persuaded.

And Rex showed us. I thought the kid might have had a future around what he was doing. At his age, I still trampled around trying to jump a 180 degrees alley-oop without breaking any bones, and failing more than succeeding. Rex did far more, crashing only a couple of times. I noticed that usually when it seemed to turn out bad, he was falling his nose to the ground for example, he quickly grabbed the nearest edge in order to stall or grind. That was a neat way to avoid a crash and actually make a combo of tricks. A 540 degrees one-footer alley-oop to double peg stall to 180 degrees spin to fakie was one of his favorites. One that I still would have to concentrate on to get it right. And the guy was nine years younger than me.

Of course, I was so impressed by Rex's talent that I had to prove I'm a tougher guy. My 720 degrees cancan to icepick grind to 360 degrees no-footer spin to nose manual – yeah, that was the plan, a four-trick combo – ended before it actually started. I crashed down in the middle of the 720 degrees spin. Usually that didn't happen to me anymore, but the alcohol of course affected my skills aswell. I hit my head to the hard concrete, and my bike hurt a bit when I landed on it. I was sure I would just stand up and try again, but Mika and Rex convinced me that I'd better go home. Before I got there, I found myself from a filthy passageway between two buildings, throwing up my lunch. Somehow I made it to my bed, falling on it and still feeling sick. I fell asleep with my head full of hazy and surrealistic thoughts. The moon lit my barren apartment with its pale light.


End file.
